


Sometimes, I wonder

by Thekittywhofails



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hell In A Cell, NXT - Freeform, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekittywhofails/pseuds/Thekittywhofails
Summary: Set the night of Hell In A Cell. Becky Lynch went to surprise Charlotte by showing up at the arena, what happens when Becky's feelings take control of her?





	

Becky and Charlotte have been extremely close ever since NXT. They trained together, ate together, drove to shows together, you name it. They never got tired of each other's company. Don't get them wrong, they both have amazing friendships with Sasha and Bayley. But this.. This is different. This is more than just.. _Friendship._

The brand split didn't help, though. When they found out they were going to be separated, they were floored. How could WWE do this? They wanted to be on top together. They knew they could run the division, just the two of them. But now they rarely see each other, and it's really hard, especially for Becky.

But why? Why does Becky feel this way? They're only friends..

Right?

-

Becky decided to surprise Charlotte by coming to the Arena for Hell In A Cell. She wanted to look extra special for it, so she wore a beautiful midnight blue dress, along with wearing her title around her waist. Her hair was in perfect curls, she knew she looked good.

Who knew that the women would be fighting in an actual cell? Becky can't get over how proud she is of both women. Of course, she wishes she could get opportunities like that, but hey, it opens doors for the future.

**7:45pm.**

She arrives at the arena, seeing fans fill it and the atmosphere is already intense. It's actually happening. Becky steps out of the SUV and quickly runs inside where talents enter. Charlotte has no idea her best friend is here.

The first person Becky sees is non other than Sasha Banks, The RAW women's champion, getting her makeup put on.

"Hey, Sash! Haven't seen you in ages!"

"Oh my god!" Sasha exclaims. Sasha may be this cocky person on TV, but her personality wasn't the same off it. She quickly got up and hugged Becky. "Look at you, all dressed up nicely! What's the occasion?"

"Nothing special, just wanted to come in style." Becky couldn't tell Sasha exactly why, she knew Sasha would try everything to figure Becky's little secret out. "How's life?"

"Everything's doing alright. I mean, I'm still in awe that I'm the RAW Women's Champion. How've you been?"

"Ah, just champin' along on smackdown. It's crazy, one minute I'm thinking I'll never win a title.. And all of a sudden I'm the first ever Smackdown Women's Champion."

"You totally deserve it. I'm proud." Sasha says

"Thanks, you too. Now how about that Hell in a Cell match, eh? Aren't you excited? I know I am!"

"I'm a bit nervous, honestly. I never thought I'd be in a match this big. And in my hometown? That makes it so much harder. But guess what?"

Becky tilts her head to the right a little and raises her eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Our match is headlining the show."

Becky's jaw dropped after the sentence left Sasha's mouth. The 6 words kept repeating in her head.

"Becky? Hello, earth to Becky!"

She finally snapped out of it and screamed "Holy shit!"

"Shhhh! Calm down."

"Sorry, Sash, but you know how huge this is! Charlotte and Sasha, the first two women to headline a Pay Per View inside a Hell In A Cell. Holy wow!"

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it? This is all I've wanted since I was 10."

"It really is amazing. You and Charlotte deserve it. Speaking of her.. Do you happen to know where she is?"

"Yeah, she's actually getting ready in the locker room. Does she know you're here?"

"Nah, I wanted to surprise her."

"Aww, that's sweet. Just go down the hall and turn left, first door on the right."

"Thanks Sasha!" And off Becky went to find her 'Best friend'.

**8:05pm.**

Becky's heart starts racing as she slowly approaches the locker room. She hasn't seen Charlotte in months! Just the thought of seeing Charlotte makes Becky's cheeks a faint shade of red. But she gets the courage to knock slowly on the door anyways.

She hears the lock on the door unlock, and sure enough, Charlotte answered. And as soon as she realizes it's Becky, she tackles her down.

"Becks, oh my god, you didn't tell me you'd be here!"

"I wanted to surprise you, lass!"

Charlotte is on top of Becky, and they just glue their eyes to each other for a quick 3 seconds. It felt like forever.

"You sure did that. Here let me help you up." Charlotte says, breaking eye contact.

"Sasha told me you two were headlining, congrats!"

"Thanks Becky. I never knew it would happen, but here we are doing it. Incredible, huh?"

"Indeed, it is."

"I got some time to spare, we should catch up on things, eh?"

Becky happily agreed, as Charlotte put her hoody on and they both went to catering.

**8:10pm.**

They both got their food and sat down towards the back of the room, and instantly began chit chatting.

"You look so beautiful, Becky. That dress suits you so well."

Of course Becky blushed, she couldn't resist it. Her crush was calling her beautiful. 'Damn it Becky, don't lose your grip' she told herself. "Thank you Charlotte, you're not looking too bad yourself."

"Thanks Becks, I appreciate it."

Both women spent the next hour talking about everything. From wrestling to movies to TV shows, you name it. But Becky couldn't stop staring at Charlotte. She wanted to stop but her body wouldn't move.

"Becky? Hey Becky?"

"Whaaa? Oh.. Sorry, Charlotte. I blanked out there."

"This is the 4th time you do this.. Is there something wrong?"

'I love you, Charlotte.' was all that Becky's head kept repeating, but she knew she couldn't say it to her face. Not right now.

"It's something I can brush off, don't worry. But hey, it's 9:15pm, you need to get ready for your match."

"Oh man! I almost forgot. You being here made me lose my track of time, haha. See you after the match!" And with that, Charlotte bolted out.

"Go win that title for me."

**10:31pm.**

*Charlotte's music hits*

"Holy wow! Look at her!"

Becky and most of the WWE roster sat down to watch the match. She can't believe how beautiful Charlotte looks coming down the ramp. Becky wishes she could treat her like that.

*Sasha's music hits*

"Oh my god! The Brooklyn entrance!" Becky squealed. She was amazed by how loud of a reaction she got, but also not surprised, it was in BOSSton.

As much as she loved Sasha's entrance, every time the camera cut to Charlotte, Becky's stomach would flutter. Is it insane to feel this way? Becky was in denial. She can't feel this way about her best friend. It'll never happen..

**10:51pm.**

"This match is simply brilliant." Becky whispered. She enjoyed watching this, it's nice to sit back and watch what you love. You rarely get to do that with busy schedules. This time, it was much needed. Nothing was gonna keep Becky away from coming here just to watch it. And plus, she got to see her crush. Win-win.

**10:58pm.**

"NATURAL SELECTION!"

1!

2!

3!

"Here is your winner, and NEW WWE RAW Women's Champion, Charlotte!"

"HOLY SHIT SHE DID IT! SHE'S A 3 TIME WOMEN'S CHAMPION!" Becky exclaimed. Is this a dream? Becky and Charlotte are actually on top, together. Both are champions, just on different brands. We rule the WHOLE WOMEN'S DIVISION.

She quickly ran to gorilla and waited for Charlotte to appear. 1 minute later, Charlotte gets through the curtain and drops to her knees. She just starts bawling and holds the title close to her chest. Becky slowly walks up to her, and says "We did it."

Becky steps aside as everyone congratulates Charlotte. Soon after, Sasha gets through and everyone, including Becky, shows her appreciation. When it's all said and done, both women just did what no other women have done. It was a beautiful moment. After everyone went their separate ways, Becky helped Charlotte to the locker room and went to get ice for her.

**11:20pm.**

"Charlotte.. That was incredible.."

Charlotte's currently sitting on the counter while Becky grabs the ice pack for her. Charlotte's gonna feel the pain tomorrow, but she knew it was worth it.

"Thanks Becky. It meant so much for you to be physically here to see it."

"It meant the world for me to watch it. I witnessed history. Thank you for making me a fan again." Becky then put the ice pack on Charlotte's thigh. She can already see the bruises beginning to come. Poor girl.

They sit in a moment of silence, and both of them just stare and smile at each other.

Becky finally knew it was the right moment to say what she needed to say.

"Charlotte.. There's something that's been on my mind.. And I need to get it off my chest."

"What's up, Becks?"

"Charlotte.. Ever since we met, we've clicked. From NXT to RAW, every PPV we've been a part of, every match we've had, everything.. I took this day off to not only watch you wrestle, but to just see you. You're the highlight of my day. I know this sounds cheesy but I honestly don't know where I'd be if we would've never become friends. Here me out. I've missed you. This brand split has me emotional because I have to be away from you for months at a time. It's hard to handle that. you wanna know why?"

Charlotte slowly grabbed Becky's hand and held it. "Why?"

"Charlotte.." Becky sheds a tear. "I love you. I can't hide this anymore. Every time I see you I get this feeling I've never felt before. My stomach does a complete 360 when I'm with you. You called me beautiful earlier and I blushed so hard.. It was embarrassing. I said I blanked out but in reality I was just staring at your beautiful face the whole time. You mean the world to me, I had to say this because it's been driving me crazy for the past few months."

The room fell silent for a few seconds.. But then Charlotte let out a hum that would shake Becky a little.

Charlotte took her hand and cupped Becky's cheek. She slowly raised Becky's head, and just admired Becky's face. Becky glowed and Charlotte couldn't resist.

She leaned in and slowly kissed her.

This is everything Becky wanted. Not wanted, Needed. She needed to have this. Charlotte's lips are on hers and nothing is gonna take that away.

Becky slowly wraps her arms around Charlotte's waist as Charlotte wraps hers around Becky's neck as they continue making out.

Becky softly bites down on Charlotte's lip, causing Charlotte to slip out a tiny moan. Oh, that rocked Becky to pieces.

Charlotte decides to return the favor by planting kissing all over Becky's neck. Becky let's out a deep breath, closing her eyes while she enjoys this moment.

They bring their lips back together for a few more seconds before Becky finally breaks the kiss, and both of their foreheads touch immediately.

None of them had to say a word. They knew what just happened. It was the best damn thing that they both did.

Becky gives one quick pec on Charlotte's cheek before getting her more ice.

"Sometimes, I wonder why you never call me." Charlotte spoke

That got Becky to laugh more than it should have.

This is perfect.

This is too perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing fanfics, I have an account on FanFiction.net that I made about a week or two ago so I just brought the stories I wrote there to here. I'm gonna be writing the same stories on both sites, that way more people can see them. Any feedback would be great. Thanks!


End file.
